Sensatsu no Gyururu
Sensatsu no Gyururu is the last known surviving member of the Sensatsu Clan, and one of most powerful Hokage Konoha has ever known. She is rumored to have been born before the First Shinobi War. She is the first and only host of the Blood Demon. She is also the only person who have ever signed a contract with the Senbi no Yōko (千尾の妖狐, Demon Fox of a Thousand Tails), an ancient fox-like creature that is practically a God. Sensatsu no Gyururu vanished from the world after choosing Uematsu Tomi as she successor and was never seen again. However, due to her immortality, it is believed that she is still alive somewhere out there. Background Not much is known about Gyururu's background, and what little is known as usually stories told by people who claims to have met her. Her past is mainly composed of folklore gathered from all over the Shinobi World. The most consistent tale of her is that Gyururu is the reincarnation of Ōtsutsuki Sensatsu that possesses the Yang chakra of their predecessor and the only descendant of the Sensatsu Clan that could manifests the true power of Shiketsumyaku (屍血脈, literally meaning: Dead Blood Pulse). The Yin chakra of Ōtsutsuki Sensatsu, which is also known as the Blood Demon, was sealed into her by her clan after the death of its former host. It was said that the entire Sensatsu Clan was wiped out in a single night when the seal on it broke due to Gyururu exhausting herself during a battle. By the time she recovered enough to push the Blood Demon back, there was not a single soul left on the bloody battlefield in which she stands. After having everything taken away from her, Gyururu wandered the land in complete solitude. Often finding herself hopping from one battlefield to another. Her life settled down for a few brief years when she decided to stay in Konohagakure, before she eventually disappeared from this world entirely. At the end of her life After keeping the Blood Demon sealed for almost two centuries, Gyururu eventually realizes that her life is coming to an end. Being the last of her clan, she gave up on the idea of finding a new host for the demon inside of her, and isolates herself in the Lost Forest of Yōko. But a miracle happened, and she met Uematsu Gyururu after the girl signed the summoning contract of the Yōko. Gyururu could immediately tell that the girl is a clone created with her genetics and the Yin Chakra of the Blood Demon inside of her. Months went by, it was fate when the girl found out that she was a clone of Sensatsu no Gyururu and decided to come to the Lost Forest. Having little time left Gyururu explains her situation and proposes that the two of them become one with the help of the Senbi no Yōko. The girl surprisingly agrees without even thinking, and the two of them were reborn as a single entity. Appearance Gyururu is infamous for being a nudist. Her reasoning was that clothes would only get dirty once she unleashes her Kekkei Genkai which usually involves her expelling a large amount of blood from her mouth or other parts of her body. After becoming Hokage, Gyururu was forced to at least put on a cloak. But she is still often seen running around completely naked while in her Sage Mode, which gives her a pair of fox ears, and a big bushy tail. Abilities Gyururu is extremely strong, due to the flexibility of her Kekkei Genkai, her enormous chakra pool that is often being compared to that of a Tailed-Beast, and the variety of her arsenals. Even when defeated, Gyururu's opponents usually find themselves having to deal with a nastier problem, the Blood Demon that is usually sealed within of her. Shiketsumyaku Gyururu is unique in a way that she is capable of producing a near infinite volume of blood in a very short period of time, while other members of her clan usually rely on gathering an external source of blood, such as from fallen enemies. Aside from that, she is also capable of manipulating her blood not only in liquid form, but also as gas and solid. Freely changing them between the 3 forms at will. It is also said that her blood manipulation can be considered borderline cell manipulation, allowing her to change her appearances at will without the need of Transformation Technique, heal herself instantly, and keep herself from aging. She is also known to copy any other Kekkei Genkai by simply sampling or absorbing their blood. Ninjutsu Gyururu has mastery over every element and can be often seen executing powerful Ninjutsu that are a combination of two or more elements complimenting each other, single-handedly without the use of clones. Rasengan By combining Rasengan with her Blood Manipulation, Gyururu created the Senketsu Rasengan which can completely destroy her opponents blood circulation, causing them to bleed out from every part of their body. Sage Mode Unlike normal senjutsu, Gyururu's Sage Mode allows her to manifest the powers of a Demon Fox. Upon entering Sage Mode, Gyururu gains a pair of fox ears and a big bushy tail giving her the appearance of a fox girl. Her physical parameters are also enhanced greatly, along with her five-senses. Blood Demon Transformation If Gyururu is ever completely unconscious or when her chakra is simply too weak to suppressed the Blood Demon that is sealed inside her, her body will become possessed by the demon itself. The transformation begin with Gyururu's blood turning black, before it begins spilling out from every part of her body, covering her body and taking a form of its own. The Blood Demon's control over blood far exceeds that of Gyururu's, requiring no chakra at all when manipulating blood. As the demon doesn't possess a physical form, attacking its physical form is futile as it will constantly regenerate itself. The only known way to deal with it, is to awaken the unconscious Gyururu or wait for her to regain enough chakra to suppress the demon once again. Category:Female